Beyond The Horizon
by Smm8132
Summary: Edward tells Bella about a child he had with Leah before he met her, they bring her home and go through a wild ride of bad parenting. Her name is Kayla and when she returns home, she meets a lonesome werewolf named Ben.


**Beyond The Horizon**

**Sudden Changes.**

Leah's Point Of View

Kayla's birth was the last thing I had ever expected. She was a cross between a vampire and a werewolf, she was white as snow in wolf form with deep blue eyes that changed colors depending on her mood. I was outraged with Edward for thinking about or even going that far. Now I had I daughter at age 16, with a vampire. She had a mental and physical shield, she had the forces of the elements, and a vampire or werewolves normal abilities were amplified. We sent her to the Voltouri with a fake last name, Sterling. Kayla Sterling was her new "Name" Edward, already having a fathers love, had problems letting go of Kayla when it was time to send her away. The Voltouri would accept her because of her unbeatable skills and abilities. We sent her away in shame and went on with our lives.

**Who would've known?**

Edwards Point Of View

After a year of Bella's new immortality, I couldn't keep a secret that big much longer before letting everyone know. The only 2 "people" who know are Alice and Carlisle. I, Edward Cullen, bended, twisted, and broke all of the Voltuori regulations and rules.

I have a child, or a… werepire I guess. Me and Leah Clearwater have history, a bit of history at that. Her, being a werewolf, and me being a vampire, had a child. We named her Kayla, Kayla Cullen.

**Breaking the news**

"Bella, love." "Yes Edward?" "Can you come with me?" "Sure…" "Alice, you come along too. You to Carlisle." Carlisle eyed me cautiously, not sure what was going to happen. "EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" squealed Alice. I rolled my eyes and continued walking out and down the steps of the Cullen house. We ran to the Thunderball opening and I braced myself to tell the worst, most regretful secret of my life.

I started off slow "Bella," until Alice lost it… "NO EDWARD! DAMN IT! THIS COULD RUIN EVERYTHING! I COULD LOSE BELLA TOO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" "Now Alice, calm down. Do you SEE disaster?" Carlisle soothed the now a crazed Alice. She paused. "No…." She pouted and yet still resisted. "Bella, I have a daughter, not Renesmee. But, Before I had met you, me and Leah kinda….. um…yah know.." Bella's expression changed drastically from a confused smile to an outraged scream."WHAT THE HELL?!? I THOUGHT U COULDN'T STAND THEIR SMELL!!! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHAT THE HELL EDWARD?!!? Ok, ok, ok I'm not mad…. Just confused." Carlisle chimed in." Now Bella, this is hard for Edward to confess." "I know! I'm just…appalled." I couldn't let her just wonder so I said "We will go and visit her in Italy next week." "Really? You would do that?" "I suppose I have to know" I said rolling my eyes."

**Carrying on**

Jacobs Point of View

I was heading to the Cullen house to see Nessie until I heard Leah and Seth were fighting over some talk of the Cullen's, Edward, and Leah. "WHY _WOULD YOU LET EDWARD TELL HER?!_" "_Seth, she had to know eventually_" I couldn't listen to them fight anymore, "_What the hell is the matter with you two?!_" Seth was hiding something when he said. "_Nothing…_" "_Yeah that's gonna cause a HUGE fight now wont it_." Leah chimed in."_Look Jacob, this is none of your business. So you can just shut up and get your fuzzy brown ass out of my head_." "_Good god! Somebody is a little temperamental today are we?_" "_SHUT UP JACOB! LEAVE THIS TO ME AND MY SISTER. LIKE LEAH SAID GET YOUR ASS OUT OF OUR HEADS!"_ "_Well geez, it's not like I can help it_" I soon was within 100 feet of the Cullen house I heard Rosalie say "Oh great, the _mutt_ is here." I phased back and got my britches on and walked in the Cullen house knowing everyone would know I was there. "Hello Ness." She giggled and bounced over to me. Lucky for me, my love grows at the speed of a weed. Unlike Quil who imprinted on a 2 year old mortal named Claire.

**Bringing the family back together**

Carlisle's point of view.

We went to voltouri and of course we couldn't just take her back, the voltouri would do anything to keep a prize like her. She looked much like Edward and was much like her parents, ill tempered and amused by simple things. I talked with Kayla and asked her to return home, she accepted the offer, not knowing she would be staying there for the rest of her life.

We were on our way home and Kayla questioned many times about Bella even though she could read minds, Bella's was unreachable of course. By the time they returned, she knew everything about Bell, Edward, and Leah. Leah wanted to tag along but the voltouri would smell her and suspect something. Kayla brought something new to the world, magic. She could cast spells and could do just about anything, she created them all by herself on her free time and the voltouri wouldn't dare challenge her to anything, they would parish in flames and she would never teach the voltouri anything because she knew they wouldn't use it in a useful way.

Over time, Kayla taught all of the Cullen members all the magic she knew, Renesmee caught on the quickest and loved to catch rocks on fire, that wasn't possible until Kayla came along. Seeing ROCKS catch fire was the weirdest thing you would ever see.

**Love at first fight**

Kayla's point of view

Not far from Forks, there was this rustling in the woods, I could hear the heart beat, and it wasn't a werewolf from the pack. I creped toward the sound and prepared to phase back at any time to cast a spell that may need casting. I had casted a spell on herself that enabled me to phase back in my clothing.

I bounded towards the movement and fell upon a black….fuzzy thing? I stood up wondering what I was and I heard fierce growling coming from its throat, it was definitely a male, he seemed a bit timid though. He attempted to get up, and for a second I felt sorry for him, then remembering he was on our territory, I crouched ready to pounce. He slid backward on the ground, hiding from me and looked at me with lime green eyes, almost pleading me not to hurt him. I didn't move for about 2 minutes, then I came back from Kayla Land and pounced on him anyways, he wasn't so weak as he looked, I guess the Coal black fur covered all the muscle. He lunged toward my neck and bit feverishly ripping my skin from my neck in a perfect circle.

I stopped moving completely and I knew his pack would be after me in no time so I played dead, I had guessed it worked so I opened my eyes to see if he was gone forgetting my sense of hearing. He was standing over top of me looking down at the hole I now had in my neck. He looked sorry in a way, he gave in quickly and stepped off. I gazed into his eyes, mesmerized.

**Who do you think you are?!**

After he questioned me as to what I was looking at I had to start lying my butt off. First I had to ask him why was he on my territory. "I didn't know this belonged to anybody, I'm sorry…" He started to head off westward back to where he came from I guessed. "Wait!" He paused, then spun around on his heels. "Yes?" "Why didn't your pack come to help you fight me? And why did you tear part of my neck off?!" He scowled. "Why is it that people always wonder, where is your pack? Or, why are you alone? Geez! And im sorry about your neck, I can fix that for you." I made a face, "No, I think I can take care of myself." Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to heal that without magic, I wasn't going to give in. "Really? That looks like it must hurt." "Shut-up!" He laughed and started off again. "So that means you don't belong to a pack then right?" "Well took ya long enough smart one!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I'm more of a gentleman then you will ever b- b-…" Everything went black and I was out like a light.

I rolled onto my back and felt a painful pinch, I whimpered and realized I was still in wolf form. Great. "Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh…." I wondered where I was and who was talking to me. "Wha??? Who……….where….I-…ugh never mind" I drifted off back to sleep only to wake about 5 minutes later. "Excuse me for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Benjamin Nathan Marino, my last name is French, everyone calls me Ben and say that my middle name is Nate." "M—my name is Kayla Lil-lian Cullen…" "Nice to finally know your name Kayla."

**Everything I will ever need**

Ben's point of view.

"Are you okay? You lost a lot of…whatever we have in us. And why do I smell vampire on you?" "Ugh, so many questions, #1, Yes I'm fine. #2, I know and it's called…I actually don't know. #3…I am half Vampire half Werewolf." "Oh, ha ha, and….whoa. Um, do u want some ice for that?" "Why would I-- …..Oh. Sure, thanks. And where am I?" by now her wound was purple and blue and was swelled up a little with a hole in the middle of it all, I felt so terrible for fighting her, it was quick reaction. "This is my place, it's not much, but it is more than enough for me, don't worry, ill have you out of this pigsty as soon as you can walk out the door" She phased back and I instinctively turned around. "What. Are. You. Thinking?!" "It's ok, geez. Turn around din whit, I'm not stupid." She turned my head with her hand…she was fully dressed, weird…creepy? "Um excuse me for not knowing you brought your clothes along….." "Haha! I didn't i….actually, I did. I'm a fast dresser." Obviously! Good lord! I looked at her, horrified by her beauty. "I-, I mean, sorry. Just…never mind." I walked closer, she had long, dark brown hair and light blue eyes, like a vampire. Wait, what? Blue? But aren't they supposed to be red? "Your eyes, th-" She cut me off. "They aren't red because I chose not to drink human blood. Now stop with the questions, your giving me a headache." "But!" "STOP IT NOW" I stepped back in shock, wow, she knows how to stand her own. I couldn't contain myself much longer, I inched closer to her. She was sitting on the arm of the couch in my cabin and was watching my every move.

**Realization**

Kayla's point of view.

He walked closer, slow as ever. I rested my head in my hand to stop the throbbing. He got next to me and sat on the couch facing the other way because I was on the arm of the couch. I turned my head to look at him and realize how gorgeous he was. His brown, wavy hair. His truthful green eyes. He was almost as flawless as a vampire with a heartbeat. In a moment, we both turned to face each other, both staring into the others eyes. He took the back of my hand with his hand and moved closer. _I'm going to regret this, I'm going to regret this!!!_ It was too late, we were locked in each others gaze and were kissing feverishly like a husband and wife who haven't seen each other in years. He realized exactly what he was doing instantaneously and jerked his head backward, releasing me. "I'm sorry, Kayla." "Oh….that's…..okay…" He turned purple and walked into another room, instinctively, I followed to make sure he was ok. "You know that wasn't all you! You don't have to worry about it! Wait up, I'm still dizzy!" "FROM WHAT!? ME ABOUT TO KILL YOU OR ME ABOUT TO RAPE YOUR ASS?!" "Um…ok? Now I'm just confused." He was trembling and holding on to a chair in the hallway. I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, two seconds later the top half of the chair snapped and bursted into splinters. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!!!" His voice boomed and echoed through the woods. Before he had a chance to see me crying, I phased and ran out the door, I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground behind me. "_Jacob?" "That's uncle Jacob to you Kayla" "Yeah yeah whatever, what are you doing out at this time, I thought you would be with renesmee…." "No, heading back home, what are you doing in wolf form this late missy?" _I had no response at all. _"I…was..just……" _What was I doing?!? _"I was making sure the voltouri didn't come back to take back the offer my dad gave them" "….I take your word for it this time, good luck young grasshopper" _I knew he thought that was funny. Ugh, immature is what he is! I phased back once I could hear Dad pacing on the porch and Alice talking to him, reassuring him I would return. "Where have you been Kayla?!" "Looking for any traces of the voltouri. Why Daddy?" He smiled and nodded for me to go ahead and go inside.

**Suspicions**

Edwards point of view.

The next day I walked out of my (And Bella's) room. I went to go see if Kayla had woken up yet. Went past Emmet's room and felt like I was going to barf. I banged on the door and imitated a deer voice, "HEY, OPEN UP IN THERE" Rosalie was screaming and I heard glass breaking and wood snapping, I think I better go now. I kept walking toward Kayla's room and walked in to hide because the door was already open. I heard Emmet and Rosalie's door open and tried to contain my laughter. I walked out of Kayla's room finding she had already woken up and walked passed a naked Rosalie holding a pillow over each….concealed area. Emmet doing the same glared at me, as did Rosalie. I held my hands up. "I'm innocent!" I yelled. Emmet snarled just in case. "You know, come to think of it I thought I smelled pure werewolf in the house…" Rosalie shot an annoyed look at Emmet and they both got their clothes on and ran to Billy's house, This is gonna be GOOOD!!

I went out to look for Kayla just to see where she was since she leaves so early in the morning these days. I walked out to an opening, I smelled her scent, but I only saw a cabin, made by werewolves. It was a traditional cabin, made of only round logs and chopped wood. I walked up and knocked on the door. I smelled Kayla again, but only came to see a tall, skinny, muscular young man walk up to the door and questionably looked at me. _"Eww. The smell of vampire, not the best thing to wake up for, oh god….."_ I couldn't help but laugh at his thoughts. "Did I do something funny I don't know about?" "No, where is your pack." The man rolled his eyes and closed the door. "How do you know I'm not here to kill you?" "Because I have heard about the Cullen's." "From whom?" "Nobody in particular, gossip travels fast in the superstitious world." He smiled KINDLY, wow, some polite werewolf….I wonder if he knows Kayla. "Hey, do you happen to know anyone by the name of Kayla or where she is?" "Ahh, the one who does magic, no I have-" "How do you know that young man?" "I have overheard some of the close by werewolves talking about her." "Uh hu….." _"I wonder what she is like…" _"Don't even think about it boy, you're not taking Kayla." "I didn't say I was going to, let me guess, your Edward, the one who reads minds?" "Right you are." Ugh I'm running out of nice talk. "Well thanks for helping, I better go looking for her, the Voltouri could break anytime." "Okay sir, come around anytime." He gave me a little smile and closed the door. Hmmmf. I wonder where Kayla is… I heard a branch crack and spun around on my heels ready to fight anything, I felt a tap on my back and slowly turned around. "Dad, hey sorry, went out hunting." "WHY ARE YOUR EYES RED MISSY?!" She paused. "Ummm…tehe?" "KAYLA LILLIAN CULLEN!!" "Dad, dad, dad, just kidding!" She touched her eyes with her hands and they were back to blue. "Oh my god Kayla, you…you are crazy." She smirked, "That's why people love me!" "I see a lot of your uncle Emmet in you, no good." "Daaaad! That's not nice to the vampire or the werewolf race!" "I know" We walked home and joked some more about Emmet and Rosalie, she got a kick out of that.

We got home, Emmet and Rosalie were still at it so I took Kayla out of the house so she wouldn't have to be scared for life like the rest of us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, "Why are Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie sex addicts?" I was shocked, she looked so…innocent. "Well, um. We don't really know Kayla, they have been to therapy before but a lot had to be hidden because of our situation." "Yeah I know Dad, but why can't they stop, for one day so we all don't have to hear the glass breaking and people screaming?" "Well Kayla, you know how mortals can get addicted to alcohol? Well…it's the same but a lot more severe than that, they need it or everything they thing about will be perverted." "Well, I bet you 3 bears that I can get them to stop for one day." "HA!! Good luck with that dear. Whzt is the set date for this to happen?" "Within a week." "Ok then, at the end of the week I'm gonna have 3 freshly killed bears right?" "Noooo, I'm gonna have 3 bears, you watch daddy!" She smiled and skipped off toward the Clearwater's house, it's good that she will be visiting her mother.

**Catastrophes**

Emmet's point of view

After me and Rosalie had finished our fun Kayla approached me, obviously in a good mood. "Hey uncle Emmet, I have a…contest for you." "Is It sports? Cause I already beat you." "Noooo, something different, Daddy says you can't not have sex with Aunt Rosalie for 2 days, barely 1." Emmet's face changed 3 different colors before he responded. "I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I refuse, and Rosie here will agree." I considered the challenge and thought about it.

**Convincing time**

Kayla's point of veiw

"If you don't for 2 days, I will give you 2 bears to sink your teeth into." "Freshly killed?" "Emmet! Don't fall for it!!! No! I cant do this either!" Emmet paused, considered it, and responded in a regretful tone, "Fine, but under one condition, if Jasper messes with this AT ALL, its starts over and you have to make Jasper do something." "Hmmmm, fine, I won't even tell him about it." Rosalie screamed and ran off somewhere. "When does this start Kayla?" "Umm, what about tomorrow at 10 am sharp, that way you have time to….do as you please.. for about 15 hours." He pouted but accepted. I heard my dad laugh in the background. _"What was he thinking?"_ Then I forgot I had my stupid mind shield, I concentrated and removed it for about 2 seconds, but dad got the message. _"He said he isn't going to have it with HER in particular, you never said they couldn't go it with somebody or something else." "Rose will kill him, he wouldn't dare." "Well it's good to see you have a determined mind, just like your mother." "Your one to talk dad, I think you are worse than mom at being stubborn." "Hey watch your mouth young-" "Dad really? Your going to call me young again? And who coundnt handle their own child because he made one of "The biggest mistakes of his life" Maybe I should just go back to Voltouri and stay with them, then you wouldn't have to put up with me hmm?" "Now Kayla, I coundn't and you know that because-" _I blocked him out and let my shield take the shape of my body again. I looked at him and ran downstairs to find Alice on the computer desk, shopping."Hey Allie!" "Hey Kayla, I'm busy right now, can we talk later please? Sorry, I'm planning a surprise party for Jasper because its his "Birthday" next week." "Oh okay, I'm going to run around to see what is going on today." "Okay bye Kay Kay!" As soon as I was out of the house, I ran to Ben's house and by the look on my face he knew something wasn't right. "Kayla, what's the matter!?" "My dad says I was the worst, most horrible mistake of his life, why don't I just go die somewhere? I'm so useless so I should just die." His expression on his face was worried when I got here, now it was sorry, hurtful, and horrified. He picked me up and walked over to the couch, sat down and put me in his lap and I curled up trying not to cry, that would end ugly. "Kayla! Why would you ever think such a thing?!" "Oh really? And why exactly do you like me here every day? Dumping my problems onto you? God!" He shook his head as if he was ashamed, "Kayla, you are clueless as to how much I need you. And why do I like you around? Well for starters your funny, you always enlighten me, you keep ME motivated to stay alive, and, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't say that you can be a bit" I cut him off, "Stubborn, rude, annoying, obnoxious, self centered. Cover it?" "Now Kayla," "Don't you be a suck up! Tell it as it is! You know yourself you don't need me and you know that you don't care if I die!" "Now you stop it right there, you wanted the truth, you're going to get it. I need you more than I need air to breathe, I need you more than anything in the world, if I had to chose to live or to let you live, the choice would be you, I wouldn't care if you died because I would die." I sat there speechless and motionless. "I- I mean, thank you Ben, that means… everything. The whole family is tied up in something and I have no choice but to sit around and do my own thing." "And what are you doing now? Just that. Accept it, your family is busy so let them do their thing and stand back for awhile, they will invite you back in once they have the messy stuff out of the way." I tilted his head up by his chin and kissed him, took him by surprise because he about jumped out of the couch through the ceiling and into the atmosphere. _"Damn she is a good kisser."_ Haha, there is plenty more from where that came from. We just sat there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. Breathlessly, I stood up and headed toward the bedroom.

**Playing It cool**

Ben's point of view.

I had absolutely no clue what she was aiming for, but I knew that standing in front of the bedroom and waiting for me meant a certain something to some people. "Kayla, I do love you and all, but don't you think" "Did you just say you loved me?" I- well, I mean, ha, well. Yes." "Did I ever mention you are amazing?" I glared at her for an instant, "Back to my point, can we please not do this, just…If a werewolf and a vampire can …produce .. something , we couldn't do that." She looked at me, appalled. "I wasn't suggesting that, I haven't slept in 3 days, I thought you would like to join me, just to sit there, that's what dad does, he will sit there with me and just watch me sleep." "Your dad has a sick mind." She rolled her eyes. "And you don't?" "Ahhh! Whatever, you know what I meant." She walked over to my bed and sat there for a second, then went ahead and made herself comfortable. I felt my inner "Man" come on, oh great, now I feel like I need to go over there and…. You get the point. Maybe I could just, lay beside her. Just play it cool Ben, just play it cool. I walked up beside the bed and sat and watched her drift off to sleep. I lay behind her and think about how lucky I am to have somebody as reassuring as her. She rolled backward and that was the end of that. I felt it come on and apparently that effected her to, she woke up and looked at me and we both knew what that meant. I now had a bulge in my pants sticking out and I couldn't hide it if my life depended on it. Shit, damn it, FUCK THIS SHIT. "Here" She handed me a condom and I look at her about to burst out laughing, "I found it on the floor beside the bed on this side. Now you don't have to feel so guilty." I sat there for a minute as I put it on, she turned around and inched closer to me as I stared at her wondering if this was the right thing or not. I reached out took her hand as she pushed me onto the bed.

By the time we got into it, my shirt was shredded to pieces; neither of us seemed to care. "I want to be on top!" "Sure you do Kayla."

Two hours later, we are both breathless and blurry eyed. I got up and put my pants on and sat on the couch, Kayla's shirt had been on the floor and she insisted on washing it along with the rest of her clothes. So she was in one of my shirts with just her under were on. "Damn you look good in my shirt." I got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You want some?" "No thanks, ha ha. Dad will find out somehow, vampire noses." "Okay, we can watch T.V for awhile then." "okay but once my clothes dry, I'm going home so they don't worry about me." "Then I will just have to throw your clothes into the lake missy." She laughed and rested her head on my chest while we watched T.V on the couch, peacefully, she full asleap and I eventually drifted off too.

**Excuses**

Kayla's point of view

We were awoken by the sound of the dryer beeping which meant my clothes were dry and clean now. "Do you haaaave to leave?" "Yes, I'll be back tomorrow morning, I just need an excuse that will keep on working." "Tell them you meditate in the fields and do it once in awhile so it's not a lie." "Fine." I got up and got dressed, kissed him goodbye and left. I returned home to find mom and dad standing on the porch with their hands on their hips. "Young lady…" "Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her but noticed this was not a reunion. They were going to ask me questions. Great. "Where have you been Kayla, your mother is concerned because you are never home." "I meditate in the meadow's not far from here." Mom was convinced, but dad wasn't. "Why do you spend so much time up there?" "Well everybody is doing something all the time now so I got to find something to do don't I dad?" "I guess so…" We walked inside and prepared for the next day.

I Woke up the next morning with dad on my bed waiting for me to wake up. He said "Good morning" and asked me if I would talk with him today, go for a stroll in the woods, I couldn't decline, so I went ahead and said yes.

We were walking up a trail and dad started it off poorly by saying, "Kayla, you can't just go around getting laid." "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you going to give me the "Talk" Dad?!" "Yes Kayla I am, so guess what, you're getting it." "Dad really? Is it necessary? I am older than you think Dad. How old do you think I am honestly dad?" "Umm, 16?" "Wrong, I'm 23." "WHAT!?" "Exactly, you know almost NOTHING about me because you can't take care of me at age 100 something! Lord Dad!" "I don't think I could ever do it, the voltouri must have done a good job with you." "Dad! You're, Unbelievable, and not in a good way!" "Kayla! I didn't have the choice!" "Dad, you always have a choice, I was so much of a mistake, so guess what, goodbye dad, goodbye!"

**Secrets**

Ben's point of view

I heard Kayla running toward the house so I walked to the door and waited until she was right there and I opened it just in time, BINGO! I looked at her and saw she looked horrible and distressed. Her hair was all mangy and tangled; she was tear stains on her face with her mascara running down her face in a long black streaks. Her eyes were what concerned me the most; they were lifeless, completely and totally lifeless. They were coal black and the whites of her eyes were a reddish maroon color. She just stood there staring at me, about 2 seconds later she thrust herself into my arm and started to cry. I happened to be wearing a white T-shirt that day and when I pushed her back to ask her what was wrong, my shirt now had red blotches all over it and it reeked of blood but at the moment, I didn't care. "Kayla! What the hell is going on!?" She attempted to speak but all that came out was muffled by her cries. "Shhhh, everything will be ok." She was freezing cold and was trembling tremendously, I was afraid she might phase in the house. She cried, and cried, and cried some more. "My Kayla…Shhhh." She was finally able to speak to where I could understand her. She told me what happened between her and her dad and that was a mistake and now she ruined life for herself and the only thing she had was me. "And how do you know you have me?" She looked up questionably at me and started to weep. "Whoa Kayla, I'm not saying I have any other reason to live other than you, I am asking you why you are so sure I will always be here for you?" "Is this a trick question?" "No, just wondering. Who am I kidding, I love you more than anything in the world." She smiled at that and fell asleep.

She woke up and she had returned to her normal self, no more dead eyes. "So, where do you come from then?" I was taken off guard when she asked me that. I sat there and thought about how I should put it and decided to tell her the whole story. "Do you mind hearing long stories?" "Not at all, I love them as long as I'm with you." She curled up in a ball on my lap and waited for me to start. "I was born in the arctic just like the rest of my family, we are, and I was an arctic werewolf. As you know, in wolf form I happen to be black and obviously snow is white, as is the arctic tundra. I was the only off colored wolf and I would give away the hiding spot or give away everything I made them look to "Flashy" of course you would fit in just fine with your white coat." "Wait, wait, wait. Is that why your coat Is like my freaking blankets?" "Haha, yes. Back to the story. They would complain and try to kick me out of the pack and one day we were fighting a few vampires and they had no clue where we were, I had just gotten stung by a sting ray the day before and it was beginning to turn a purplish color. I turned to look at it and it gave us away, the next day, and I was still just a pup, I was shipped off to these woods with nothing at all to remember any of it besides myself. But now I have you and the empty whole is filled." She sat there in amazement and ran her hand through my hair and kissed me. About 5 min later we couldn't help ourselves and we made out. Hahaha, she is a great kisser.

**Putting the pieces together**

Leah's point of view

I looked around when I saw Edward walking back, his head hung low, deep dark circles under his eyes. "What have you done to my baby?! Where is she?!" He responded in the sweetest, lowest tone you would ever hear, "She decided to leave us, I don't know for how long." "EDWARD I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU. I'M GONNA KILL KILL KILL YOU!!!!!" I ran up to him and slapped him on the face and a fading imprint of my hand was on his check. Then I kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the ground "I'm sorry Leah." I just lost myself and kissed him, eww!! I just kissed Edward Cullen! No, not going down that dark road again! Well now Kayla is gone and I have no life again. Great, now I'm back to being tortured my Jacob until Kayla comes back. Bella walked out of the house with a horrified look. "Oh my gosh, Bella I didn't mean…" "EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" "What? You saw her, she laid into ME!" "I didn't mean that, you ran your other daughter off and now I am giving Leah permission to keep you in pain until Kayla comes back." A wave of relief blew over me as I rubbed my hands together thinking of things a vampire would find hurtful.


End file.
